1Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glove structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mitten set wherein the same provides for a plurality of mittens arranged for use in combination to provide warmth to a child and adult, with a third glove member shared by a child and an adult for warmth and securement of the child relative to the adult.
2Description of the Prior Art
Glove members of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein two-handed mitten structure is exemplified in the U.S. Design No. 255,505. Mitten and glove structure arranged for use in combination is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,405, with 3,735,421 employing a fur skinned mitten structure.
The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the mitten set to provide for the unison warming and securement of a child and adult.